Let It Burn
by Tusuke Kounami
Summary: Creator of the wonderful fragrance 'Shikon no Tama', loved and envied by all; Kagome Higurashi's life starts to go downhill, until she meets Inuyasha Takahashi. Things just may turn around. BUT Inu's battling his own issues! What 2 do? LET IT BURN!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story. Nor do I own the song "Burn" by Usher.  
  
"Let It Burn" by Tueske Koenami  
  
Twenty-five years old, slightly tall, beautiful long black hair, promising soft brown eyes and killer legs to DIE for! Well that's what it said anyway in the 'Japanese Weekly' magazine. Kagome Higurashi, well known by and loved by all, and creator of the fragrance every woman in Japan and America bum-rushed for: 'Shikon no Tama'. Brings home a lovely seven-digits a year and married for three years to Japan's number one heartthrob, Hojo Hataka, and still no children.  
  
Inuyasha Takahashi sat in his 32nd floor executive office, enjoying the luxury of a nice hot cup of freshly made Folgers Coffee, and reading his favorite magazine of all time: The Japanese Weekly. A certain woman had caught his attention on the front cover, on his way to work this morning. He read through the article carefully and whole- heartedly, wondering how on earth could such as Kagome Higurashi, still be married to a creep; that wouldn't give her kids.  
Inuyasha 'kehed' and took another sip of his coffee, only while doing so a certain greenish toad-like youkai walked in, causing Inuyasha to spill a little of his coffee onto his lap. Inuyasha quickly jumped up and 'yelped', glaring at the toad youkai while doing so.  
  
"Got Damn-it, this had better be good Jaken or else you'd wish you never worked here!"  
  
"Hmph! You should talk, ruffian! Master Sesshomaru wishes to see you NOW!"  
  
The toad-youkai in return succeeded in making the hanyou's temper rise, causing him to throw the first the first thing he could get his hand on: a stapler.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my office now! Ya dirty toad!"  
  
The toad-youkai quickly retreated form Inuyasha's office, as Inuyasha hastily tried to wipe the coffee stain from his newly purchased gray Armani suit, all while having a few choice words of a certain toad-youkai.  
  
"I don't think that it's hardly healthy for you to swear and curse in the ways that you do."  
  
Inuyasha looked up form his task at hand, only to find Sesshomaru his older brother and head of the Takahashi Brother's Worlds United: 'Bringing Youkai and Ningens Together', finely dressed in a silver Armani suit and long silver hair neatly in place; with his hands in either side of his pockets, his stoic mask never leaving its place.  
  
"Keh, you're one to talk, you actually tolerate that toad! What the hell do you want anyways!?"  
  
Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha with a bit of annoyance, his mask not once ever leaving.  
  
"Jaken is only following his orders, I want to know how far you've gotten with the Pilaf and Yurameshi issue?"  
  
Inuyasha's temper sparked.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS GUY!? Does he get a kick out of fucking with our best clients!? First it was the Pilaf and Goku issue and now THIS?!"  
  
"Relax little brother," Sesshomaru stated while walking away from Inuyasha's desk towards the door. You should know just as well as I do that this is the way we make our money. If it weren't for that incompetent fool Pilaf we wouldn't have those two clients. Oh and by the way, he stated while pausing in the door way without turning around, make sure you close this case by the end of the week, we have other matters that need attending to."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^_^*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!  
  
"Mmph..." BZZZ! BZZ...  
  
Kagome tiredly climbed out of her luxurious made-for-a-queen Serta bed. Dragging her feet as she went along, desperately trying to make the 27-step journey to her bathroom without turning around and climbing back into bed. As she passed by all of the things in her enormous room, Kagome glanced at the giant gold and diamond crusted clock.  
  
"*Sigh* 4:23A.M. and I'm still not awake. Oh Kami this is going to be a terrible day."  
  
Kagome finally made it to her over-sized bathroom and made her ways towards the sink, grimacing at the way she looked in the mirror. Still dragging her feet Kagome mad her way over to her walk-in shower and adjusted the waters temperature. Slowly she removed her red lace Victoria's Secret bra and panties, neatly folding them and laying them onto the pedestal by her vanity, now full naked Kagome shivered a little a the loss of warmth and stepped into the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Running around her enormous mansion like a chicken without a head, Kagome frantically searched for the much needed and misplaced documents she had the night before.  
  
"Kami! Where are they?!"  
  
Kagome ran passed her kitchen lounge-way and stopped abruptly. Slowly turning around she eyed some papers that were neatly placed underneath cellular-phone. Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance, grabbed her phone and the papers and stomped out of the door, more or so annoyed with herself forgetting that she placed the papers there last night so she would NOT for get.  
  
6:32A.M. and still running around frantically like a headless chicken Kagome stepped out of the elevator onto her 30th CEO office floor. Walking towards her office Kagome waved a hasty hello to the white haired woman that sat behind her desk. Kagome hurriedly dropped her belongings off in her office document papers in hand and walked up to her beloved secretary Kanna Kotenamei. Kagome shook her head as she walked up to the young woman, thinking how on earth was it possible for anyone to keep their cool just as she did.  
  
"Kanna any phone calls?" she ask placing both hands upon her hips.  
  
"No Miss Higurashi, but I did receive a note from Ms. Yuki from downstairs, she says to give you this; its from your husband."  
  
Kagome took the note out of the young woman's hand, opened it and read it carefully out-loud.  
  
"My Dearest Higurashi,  
  
I must sadly inform you that I will be leaving out of town today and I will not be back for another two days. I am sure by the time you receive this message it will be the following day. Please accept my most sincerest apologies for my absence."  
  
Hojo Hataka  
  
Great, Kagome thought, another lonely night in bed with no one to keep her company. She angrily crumpled the small piece of paper and threw it into Kanna's wastebasket. He was the last thing Kagome needed to worry about. She slowly rubbed her temples feeling the effects of headache coming on, so early in the morning.  
  
"The board-meeting, what time is that scheduled for again?"  
  
Kanna cleared her throat.  
  
"They already started without you Ms. Higurashi, they said that you were taking up too much time."  
  
This did not however help Kagome's oncoming headache, in fact it just fed it a little more, including her rising temper.  
  
"Thank you Kanna." And with that Kagome made her way to the elevator and on to the 14th floor.  
  
DING! The elevator signaled that Kagome's journey to the 14th floor was over and she had to get off. Slowly stepping out of the elevator, Kagome straightened her attire and hair and walked confidently down toward the last room of the hall labeled 'Executive Board Meetings Only', and that when her anger stabbed through her body like a newly sharpened knife, piercing through her body.  
  
'How DARE they start this meeting without me, when I'm the one who called forth for this meeting!' And she knew just the person who was held responsible for this action. 'Naraku Soatome'  
  
Kagome boomed through the door faced flushed and anger flaring like an uncontrollable fire and marched right up to Naraku, stopping the meeting abruptly as all eyes turned on her; all stood.  
  
"Saotome, how DARE you start this meeting without me! HOW DARE YOU," pointing an accusing finger in his face.  
  
Naraku backed away one step in protest.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, please accept my humblest apologies, I did not think that you mind at all. I only aimed to please you in while doing so, and as I can see I have failed, I am terribly sorry Ms. Higurashi!"  
  
All eyes were on her. She let out a ragged sigh and eyed the audience before, taking a seat at the head of the table she spoke.  
  
"Okay, so... where did you leave off?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^_^*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked out of 32- floor building and towards the parking lot, to his 1973 XLT Convertible.  
  
(AU: I don't know much about cars so don't flame me and say that it doesn't exist.)  
  
Beeping the car alarm and checking the red beauty for any unseen scratches, Inuyasha turned on the roaring engine, music blaring as if it were a fanfare. Inuyasha sped out of the parking lot, and made his way onto the major autoba-n. Inuyasha hurriedly made his way out of Tokyo-city and to Shubuya, Tokyo. Turning the radio up Inuyasha blasted the song "Burn", thinking back to the problem that lay before him: his girlfriend Kikyo Hantono and playmate Chii Baxter.  
  
The words played through his mind as he thought about his situation.  
  
It's gonna burn for me to say this But it's comin' from my heart It's been along time coming But we done fell apart  
  
'Kikyo I have to let you go'  
  
Really wanna work this out But I don't think you're gonna change I do but you don't Think it's best we go out separate ways  
  
'I can't be with you either Chii'  
  
Tell me why should I stay in this relationship When I'm hurting my baby...  
  
'Kikyo I'm sorry'  
  
...I ain't that happy baby  
  
'It's time for you to move on Chii, find yourself a real man'  
  
Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with  
  
'Kikyo and Chi'  
  
I think that you should let it burn  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to But you know you gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to Let it burn Let it burn Gotta let it burn  
  
Inuyasha shut off the radio and parked his car in the parking-lot of the 'Lime Light' bar. He walked steadily to the door, still lost in thought. Inuyasha stepped inside the bar, inhaling the scent of stale cigarettes and Black and Milds. The place reeked of old liquor and blood.  
  
'Probably from some brawl earlier,' Inuyasha thought. He made is way to the bar and seated himself on one of the rickety old stools, motioning the bar tender to bring him his usual: gin and tonic.  
Seven shots later his situation was drained away and forgotten from the alcohol's poison.  
  
"Gin and tonic please." Inuyasha looked up from his almost empty glass to see who was responsible for distracting him in his drink, only to find the last person he'd ever expected to see in an old beat up place such as the 'Lime Light'.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
The young lady looked to her right to find the source of the voice, in doing so she found a man overly striking handsome but drunken man, seated next her right. Kagome began to rub her temples again.  
  
"Oh Kami, please don't tell me you want a autograph for your wife, I've already signed way to many to count just on my way up here alone."  
  
Inuyasha eyed the raven -haired beauty and inwardly smirked. 'Well, well, what they say in the 'Japanese Weekly' is true, she does have killer legs.' Taking a sip from his glass Inuyasha answered her.  
  
"No, no, it's nothing like that. You see I'm not even married." He held up is left hand for her to see.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure if it were you or not; just to prove how drunk I really am. Proves that I can't be all that drunk if I can decipher you from the rest of these hags in here."  
  
The bar tender handed her, her drink; she gulped it down in one swallow.  
  
"Good, she stated wiping her mouth off with left hand."  
  
Holding out her right hand she said "Kagome Higurashi and I am pleased to meet you, for once all day, you are the first person whose seen me and did not want an autograph."  
  
Inuyasha shook her hand with his left and replied.  
  
"Inuyasha Takahashi, what brings you here to Shubuya?"  
  
"Long story", she replied.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "That's okay I've got time, if you've got time to tell."  
  
He placed his right elbow onto the bar and supported his chin within it.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha absorbed every word and detail that she made, and when she was finally finished, he felt a bit of disappointment.  
  
"So this Hobo guy, your husband, you think he's cheating on you?"  
  
Kagome laughed whole heatedly at Inuyasha's mispronunciation of her husband's name. He smiled at her, thinking of how beautiful she was when laughed.  
  
"His name is Hojo, and yes, I do believe he is cheating on me."  
  
"Oh? So what do you think your gonna do?"  
  
Kagome sat and thought for a while and after what seemed like forever, she finally gave him her answer, all the while glowing from what it seemed to be, she was going to be pleased with her response.  
  
"Let it burn."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Review for me!  
  
Arigatou, Tueske Koenami  
  
Meaning and Description of Words :  
  
Autoba-n -- highway  
  
Shubuya – actual town inside of Tokyo; pronounced [Sha-BOI-yah] 


	2. Chapter 2 COMPLETE

I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Let It Burn—Chapter 2 (All of Chapter 2 continued): by Tueske Koenami  
  
"Let it burn, huh?"  
  
Inuyasha took a huge gulp from his newly ordered, ice-cold beer.  
  
"_(burp) _Excuse me!"  
  
"You're excused, and yes I guess that's all I can do. Is there something wrong by my saying that?"  
  
Inuyasha stretched.  
  
"Nnnhope. I agree with you all the way."  
  
Inuyasha began to twirl a clawed finger around the rim of his glass, while resting his chin on his right; lost in his own world Inuyasha stared at the yellowish substance in his glass.  
  
"One question though."  
  
He looked up at her no longer playing with the rim of his glass. Kagome rested her chin in the left palm of her hand, supporting her elbow on the bar.  
  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
  
Inuyasha's facial expression immediately turned to that of a serious one.  
  
"Is the person in question that this Hobo guy is having this little indiscretion with, a female?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean is it a female? Who the hell ELSE would it be?"  
  
Kagome's temper began to rise, right along with the symptoms of an on-coming headache in progress.  
  
He took a long swig form his beer, not even attempting to flinch at her rising anger. Setting the glass down on the bar, he spoke.  
  
"Geez, are you really that dense?"  
  
Kagome firmly placed a hand on either side of her hips.  
  
"Excuse me!!??"  
  
Inuyasha inwardly smirked at her rising temper.  
  
"Sorry to say it babe, but even a blind person can see what's going on here."  
  
"And what pray tell _IS_ going on here?"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Anyone in their right mind can see that this Hobo guy is obviously either gay or a bisexual."  
  
"WHAT! How dare you!"  
  
She looked at Inuyasha with disgust. Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed with her naïve little act.  
  
"_(sigh)_ The answer is so obvious. What you and this Hobo guy have isn't a marriage at all, but instead a commitment, a commitment of friendship. No straight man in his right mind would marry a woman as beautiful as you and _NEVER _bed her!"  
  
Her temper peaked and her interest tweaked.  
  
"HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS WOULD YOU KNOW WHETHER OR NOT HE BEDDED ME!? I DIDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!!!!?"  
  
Inuyasha drunk the last bit of the cool yellowish substance, motioning for the waiter to bring him another.  
  
He smirked at her.  
  
"You've been married for three years and you STILL don't have any kids. I think that tells me more than enough."  
  
Kagome picked up her newly poured shot and threw it in his face.  
  
"YOU SON OF A – OOOH!"  
  
Kagome hopped off her stool and snatched up her purse, proceeding to walk out of the door, fuming.  
  
"This conversation is NOW over Takahashi!"

(A/N: And hello to you too! I just wanted to make everything clear! Instead of posting the second edition of Chapter 2 as a third chapter I decided to just continue where I left off. So sorry for the confusion AND the long update! Well here ya go! Enjoy!)He watched her as she left the bar, amazed as to how much fire one woman alone could have. He inwardly smiled, not even Kikyo—the greatest bitch there is—could heat up just as Kagome alone did now. There was something about that woman that was calling him to make claim; a claim for himself.  
  
_'That son of bitch has some nerve to insult me like that!'_  
  
Going a wonderful 85mph, a very pissed off Kagome raced her way through the streets of Shubuya to reach her destination of Tokyo City.  
  
_'I mean big fuckin' deal if what he says makes a hell of a lot of sense and could be true. He had no right in blowin' it up in my face like that! _She smiled contently her mood quickly changing. _He called me beautiful. Kami if that man didn't have "delicious" written all over him.'  
_  
Kagome quickly pulled herself out of her wandering thoughts.  
  
_'Where the hell did that come from!? Oh well.'_  
  
Kagome thought to herself. She didn't have time to think about it and she didn't want to. As of now she had a whole mess load of work waiting for her and probably over a million and one messages left on her answering machine.  
  
Finally reaching her destination, Kagome slowly parked her blue station wagon. Kagome sighed getting out of the car; she slammed the door with as much force as she could muster. Truthfully, she was tired of the old thing and could not 'WAIT' to have kids to get the old thing out of her hands. That...that damned piece of clunk of some metal she called a car was something that was passed down through her family from generation to generation. She wasn't in the least bit proud of the old clunker. Here she was loaded with all of this money that most people could only dream of and driving an old blue piece of junk that should have kicked the bucket _generations _ago.  
  
She smiled warmly at the old car though. Thinking of everything and how it would have been different had she not have that old piece of junk.  
  
Gently shaking her head from side to side, Kagome pushed all of her thoughts aside thinking it best to remember those times another day.  
  
Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that day, Kagome went around to the side of her house to use the door that led directly to her private study. Closing the sliding glass door behind her and locking it, she walked over to the large mahogany desk, to which lied her answering machine. She pressed the button that would tell her whether or not she had any messages.  
  
(answering machine) "You have three new messages."_ (Beep)  
_  
"Hi Kagome, this is your mother, I was trying to call you but I can see that your not at home. Give me a call when you get in. We need to talk on the issue of my grandchildren. Excuse my being so rash but you and Hojo need to get to it! I love you!"  
  
Shaking her head in annoyance, she listened to the next message.  
  
(answering machine) "Message two."  
  
"Hey Kags it's me Souta. Look I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but you and this Hobo guy really need to get the ball rolling with mama's grandchildren, if you know what I mean. She's talking another hole into my head. How would _you _feel if she called you four o'clock in the morning telling you, Souta and his wife need to make me grandbabies! Either get it together or lose the creep and find yourself a husband who can be a real man instead of a real jerk...I love you big sis and I want you to be happy, mama does too. We all know how bad you want children. Hells even ji-chan is warming up to the idea of having great grandchildren! If anyone in this world deserves happiness it's you Kags...I just want to see my big sis happy. Give me a call when you can."  
  
Kagome shifted her weight at the sense of uneasiness she felt and continued to listen on.  
  
(answering machine) "Message three."  
  
"Gods 'Gome why the hell keep a cell phone if your never gonna us it? I swear you're out of it sometimes. _(sigh)_ Anyways, I have some good news and I have some bad news for ya. The good news is I saved my ass a hell of a lot of money on car insurance by switching to Gieco! HA HA! HA! I'm kidding, it's a joke you're supposed to laugh. Haha. Hardy, har, har...Awe forget it. But seriously the good news is, I found a new slogan for 'Shikon no Tama' that is bound to make sells go booming through the sky! The bad news is we need to hurry and copyright, use and advertise it before our rivals of 'Wolves Den' take it from us and come up with something just like it. So, to save you from doing a shitload of paper work, I took the liberty and did it all myself, being that you probably already have a shitload of paperwork anyway. Gods what am I saying, you do have a shitload of work, Kagura put it on your desktop e-mail late this afternoon. But anyways, the papers are just waiting for your signatures. Give me a call if you wanna hear more. I've got more news for ya, but I don't wanna give you a whole fucking story over your answering machine. _(pause, distant muffled yelling)_ Look 'Gome I have to go, I have a few things I need to deal with. DON'T TOUCH THAT YOU LETCHER! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU T... _(Click...dial tone)_  
  
(answering machine) "End of messages."  
  
Kagome smiled to herself, always enjoying a good laugh at the uproars the couple always seemed to create. Seating her self in the black leather rotating chair behind her desk, Kagome put all of her attention on the laptop that lay to her right. Opening it up and turning on the screen Kagome patiently waited for the notebook to load. Finally typing in a few passwords here and there, Kagome's personal desktop appeared and with it a white envelope appeared before her on her screen.  
  
(Notebook) "You've got mail!"  
  
She clicked on the first e-mail message that displayed it's sender screen name: _**thewindsorceress**AT**msn-japan.com**_, under it read the words URGENT. The desktop e-mail message opened quickly, Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion right before her eyes went wide-eyed in shock at the information that she saw before her. It was now Inuyasha's turn to race through the streets of Shubuya trying desperately to reach his destination of Kibuta.He had a hell of a lot of shit on his mind and running into Kagome Higurashi was the very last thing he needed. But damn- it to hell with his luck, he just had to run in to a bitch like her. Now to top his already wracked brain, he was drunk as hell, which was already giving way to what was going to be a terrible headache in the morning. And you'd think that was just the least of his problems. Of all the greatest fucking nights in the world it just _had to be this one_. He just had to meet HER on the very night that he was trying to drink all of the fucking nonsense that was running through his brain away. NOW here he was 2 o'clock in the damn morning and he had a gotdamn aching arousal. FUCK, if he didn't find Chii or Kikyo soon to allow him to relieve his self of this...this so called lust he was going to explode. And he sure as hell was not about to lower his Takahashi standards and do it his damn self!  
  
As if on cue Inuyasha's cell annoyingly began to ring flashing the speed dial number two of Chii's personal phone line to him. Sighing and thanking whatever gods who were willing to listen, Inuyasha took the phone off the dashboard and answered it, with his oh-so-famous smirk planted right on his face.  
  
"Hey babes, I missed ya! I have to admit you had me worried there for a sec. I was beginning to think little Inu wasn't doin' too much for ya anymore."  
  
A giggle came from the other line.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, how can you saying such things!? If anyone should be worried it should be Chii, Chii mean Chii was the one that thinking that you OR little Inu didn't want Chii anymore. Chii was sad for a while. So, does Inuyasha and little Inu wanna come play with Chii?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed again on the other line. Chii may have had a beautiful body, but there was nothing beautiful about her vocabulary.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you want Chii. Just tell me where you want me to meet you and I'll be there. Little Inu's been waitin' for ya!"  
  
Another giddy giggle came from Chii's side of the phone line.  
  
"Chii being so happy right now! Chii can't wait till Inuyasha coming and get her from Tokyo Station, Chii's all whet for Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha bit back a groan and stepped on the gas petal.  
  
"I'll be right there baby, you stay nice and whet for Inu, ya here? I gotta go."  
  
_(Click)_Sango sighed feeling the onset of what was going to be a very bad headache. She watched annoyingly as the man before her bustled about her kitchen trying his best to whip up what he called a very special dinner. About 2 hours ago, the only thing that she had really wanted to do was climb into the comfort of her queen-sized Serta bed and just sleep. Being the best friend and hard worker she was, for Kagome's sake, she had taken the liberty and did the shitload of paperwork that would have eventually become Kagome's.  
  
That was last thing Kagome needed right now, stuck with a whole lot of paper work that she wasn't even expecting and she, Sango, be the cause of it all. Not too long after she had left the office, stack of papers in hand, her annoying and overly perverted boyfriend just _had_ to stop by. His reason being, something about him missing his dumpling poo, and to make up for the loss he felt in his heart he wanted to make her dinner...an offer by the way she did not refuse. Simply put she could not cook. She didn't know whether it was her impatience to do so, or just the thought of having to take up such a womanly role. It wasn't her thing. She had always been a little on the tomboyish side because of her father. He had wanted a son but out she came instead and he would tell her everyday, he wouldn't of had it any other way. So to make up for what really wasn't there, Tekai, her father, treated her like she was the son he never had. Then Kohaku came, and that really set things off. He had the both of them practice judo whenever he wasn't off on some kind of distant trip for the family business and even then he called every night and had their mother make sure that they were, and if they weren't...is spelled trouble for the both of them. But that was another story. Alas here she was in the middle of her kitchen sitting at the table in front of this so called houshi, watching him make a fool of himself, preparing his so called luxurious meal fit for a queen."  
  
"Miroku you really don't have to do this for me, honest. Maybe we can just order out."  
  
Miroku turned away for a brief moment from his task at hand to answer her.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, my little apple dumpling, you deserve a nice home cooked meal and I will hear nothing more of it."  
  
Sighing in defeat, Sango answered him back.  
  
"Fine, fine, do whatever you want."  
  
She got up to leave the kitchen. Miroku immediately stopped what he was doing looking as if he were going to cry.  
  
"Where are you going my little sugar dumpling!"  
  
She stopped in the kitchen doorway for a brief moment to answer him, without even turning around.  
  
"I need to call Kagome again, she may be home by now."  
  
Miroku's worrisome expression soon faded away.  
  
"Well don't be too long, my cute little apple pie, dinner's almost ready!"  
  
He smiled in triumph.  
  
Waving her hand submissively she answered, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll be right back."Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
Kagome quickly picked up her cellular phone with out even bothering to look at the CID screen, to keep it from feeding her headache anymore, all the while wondering who in the seven hells had the nerve to call her right now.  
  
"MUSHI, MUSHI!"  
  
"Well hello to you too Kagome. I was calling to see if you had gotten Kagura's e-mail yet."  
  
"Yeah I did, I'm looking at it right now. What the hell does it mean?"  
  
"Exactly what it says, the public are demanding an increase in production. More or so women, they feel as though the fragrance gives them a sense of power whenever they are around their men. Oh! And you've gotten a complaint from one of your customer's. He says that he tried the fragrance because he and his wife had gotten into an argument about him not being manly enough, so he thought of the oh-so-wonderful idea of purchasing 'Shikon no Tama'. Now his wife wants to divorce him, the poor darling thinks her husband has a little too much sugar in his tank and because of that he wants to sue you for everything you've got AND press charges for false advertisement."  
  
Kagome was... speechless. Just seconds later she soon found her voice.  
  
"H-HE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY HE?! THE FRAGRANCE IS FOR WOMEN! NOT MEN! WOMEN!"  
  
"Have you ever thought about doing those American priceless commercials? I mean you'd be so great! It'd be like a 2004 SUV... twenty seven thousand dollars, a trip to Euro Disney... three hundred and fifty dollars, watching Kagome Higurashi blow steam out of ears because of an ignorant and money hungry man... PRICELESS. Ha! Ha! _(clears her throat)_ But yeah, I know, you would think that he would go and use 'Wolves Den' instead."  
  
Kagome sighed in annoyance and anger. She began to rub her temples in attempt to ease away her headache.  
  
"Stay on task Sango. So when is the first court appearance?"  
  
"Exactly two days from now."  
  
"YOUR DINNER'S READY MY LITTLE FRUIT CAKE!"  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU HENTAI, I'M COMIN'! Anyways, the court appearance is in exactly two days. He says if you don't show up he's really gonna try and nail you down. Tsst, yeah right, and I rule the world."  
  
"Damn-it to hell...what is this guys' name?"  
  
"Jaromaru Kageomaru"  
  
"_(sigh)_ Where have I heard that name before?"  
  
"The 'Wolves Den' Corporation. He's a lowly assembly worker who's always looking for a way for easy cash. To prove my point, two years ago he held up 'Tokyo Station's First National Bank' by himself. He was sentenced to three months in prison and five months community service. FOR ATTEMPTED ROBBERY! I mean come on, who the hell robs a high-tech bank bustling with cops and people, and by themselves no less!? Really! You'd think people would have more common sense than that. But to get back to what I was saying, exactly one week later after serving his so called "deed of justice" for the attempted robbery, he bagged napped an old hag right outside of the 'Kaze no Kizu Old Folks Home', he accused the old hag of stealing his wife's purse. Turns out the old fucker forgot to check the goods in the bag. Her purse was filled with Tapioca pudding. He was put in jail for two days and was released on bail for forty-two-thousand yen and set on probation for exactly one year, he's been off of probation now for four months without any problems and now this. Oh and to top all of that off with cherries and sprinkles the baka is a demon in humanoid form."  
  
"_(Grrr)_ I haven't the slightest idea why Kami-sama put these lame ass baka's on the earth anyway!? Look I'm going let you go and eat your dinner."  
  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
"I'll talk to you later, FRUT CAKE! HA! HA!"  
  
"Kagome boss and best friend you may be, but you are seriously asking for a great ass whoopin'"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, go eat your dinner, I'll talk to you later. Oh and Sango?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sango smiled warmly.  
  
"Anytime 'Gome, anytime."  
  
_(click)_Kagome gently put her cell phone back upon the desk, smiling contently while doing so. She never did notice the figure that stood before her until now.  
  
"Hojo! Gods you scared me!"  
  
Kagome got up to move away from her desk and embrace her husband.  
  
"Hello Higurashi. Did you miss me?"  
  
Kagome stepped out of her husbands embrace to look up into his eyes.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't call me that. I am your wife ya know, you can call me by my first name, Kagome, in case you've forgotten. And yes, yes I did miss you, but I don't understand you're not supposed to be back for another two days."  
  
"W-well something came up, so there was a change in plans."  
  
A light blush graced Hojo's face. Kagome instantly thought back to the conversation her and Inuyasha had earlier that evening.  
  
**_..."One question though."  
  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
  
"Is the person in question that this Hobo guy is having this little indiscretion with, a female?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean is it a female? Who the hell ELSE would it be?"  
  
"Geez, are you really that dense?"  
  
"Excuse me!!??"  
  
"Sorry to say it babe, but even a blind person can see what's going on here."  
  
"And what pray tell IS going on here?"  
  
"Anyone in their right mind can see that this Hobo guy is obviously either gay or a bisexual."  
  
"WHAT! How dare you!"  
  
"(sigh) The answer is so obvious. What you and this Hobo guy have isn't a marriage at all, but instead a commitment, a commitment of friendship. No straight man in his right mind would marry a woman as beautiful as you and NEVER bed her!"  
  
"HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS WOULD YOU KNOW WHETHER OR NOT HE BEDDED ME!? I DIDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!!!!?"  
  
"You've been married for three years and you STILL don't have any kids. I think that tells me more than enough."...  
_**  
She had knew all along that Inuyasha was right, and she knew that she was wrong for throwing her drink in his face. But it just made her so mad for her to hear the words that she did not want to be a reality. Her husband was cheating on her, but it puzzled her to death with whom Hojo was cheating on her with, and all it took was Inuyasha's foul mouth and bad choice of timing to make her realize so. Now all it was, was a matter of him bringing his little indiscretion into the light for her. She had to find some reason or alibi, anything, to allow her to divorce the man that now stood before her. It would make her look terrible to the public, to have no reason at all. Just like her, the public loved him and she did not want to be mean and selfish and jeopardize his image telling the world that Hojo was either gay or a bisexual. Now all she had to do was get Hojo out of the same room with her and call Sango back to let her in on her soon would be well-formulated plan, and though she had just met him today, she was going to need a hell of a lot of help from Inuyasha Takahashi.I'm done! Yay! And man what a finish! Betcha weren't expecting any of this huh? Wow! This is one hell of a long chapter. I think this is my longest chapter yet since I have been a member of ff.net! Well I hope that you all enjoy! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I may have Chapter 3 up soon! But don't hold me to that! I'm finally through with high school and I have to work my ass off to make as much money as possible before I leave to Arizona in September to start college. Now before I go I want to thank my inspiration for this chapter. SABI-CHAN! I loved her fic " Bus Stop Fairytale" from beginning to end and I am more than sure you all will too! That is if you're into fluff and gigantic lemon trees, those were some pretty sour lemons Sabi- chan! I now dub thee** Sabi-chan and Tempest12**, queens of the lemon trees! (giggle) I'm sorry but you won't be seeing any of that stuff for maybe another chapter or so I don't know. I see this as a pretty serious fic and I don't want to mess it up in anyway or rush things. But I may give an orange or two maybe I'll throw in a lime on Inuyasha's part with Chii in the next Chapter. But I can't see any lemon trees from here so... sorry! I don't know what to do right now. Oh and please excuse me if my fic sounds confusing and the characters are what you would call out of original character or OC. But this is my fic and I will write it the way I see fit. It wouldn't be a fanfic at all if it sounded just like Rumiko Takahashi's manga version of Inuyasha. But anyways, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed for me. And once again I want to thank **Sabi-chan** for her inspiration and **Rainwater aka Justina** for her undying love.  
  
Tueske Koenami  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	3. C3

**Hi there Tueske Koenami is finally here! I am so sorry to all my readers who had to suffer for me being lazy. It was a very long winter, but I finally got through. So in result I have new chapters for all! YAY! Anyways, I really hope that you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me, and just o make sure you do here's a new chapter of 'Let It Burn' by Tueske Koenami! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not by any means own the characters in this fic, nor do I own the song 'Let It Burn'.**

TUESKE KOENAMI

Hojo rubbed the bridge of his nose with his middle finger and thumb while closing his eyes, in hopes to ease away the oncoming headache he felt.

"Look Higurashi, I don't have time for any of this right now. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. So can we please save this issue for another day?"

Kagome fumed with anger as she stood before her husband. With both hands tightly clenched on either side of her, she spoke.

"KAGOME! MY NAME IS KAGOME! KAH-GOH-MEH! Got it? I am _not _your drinking buddy and I am _not _your neighbor from down the street, I am your _wife_! And I wish you'd treat me as such!"

Anger seethed through Hojo's body at the use of Kagome's tone. He wasn't one to be talked down to and he wasn't about to start. Hojo's piercing hazel eyes bore into Kagome's brown ones as he spoke in a low and threatening tone.

"You've got some nerve Higurashi…how dare you? How dare a once lowly country bumpkin like you speak to _me_ Hojo Hataka that way! I will call you what I please! You do owe me that much wretch!"

Kagome scoffed in disgust.

"I owe YOU nothing!"

Hojo's eyes became dilated as he reached the peak of his anger, He walked over towards Kagome; slowly closing the gap between them and roughly grabbed her shirt collar, bringing her face to his. She gasped.

"The hell if you don't! Why if it weren't for me you'd still be living in Shibuya working in that damned so-called shrine, damn-it! I've been calling you Higurashi for as long as we've been friends and _NOW _you want to say something? So please dearest Higurashi, for _your _safety and _my _well being… DON'T tell me what I can and cannot do!"

Hojo roughly let Kagome's shirt collar go, all the while pushing her a small distance away from him. Stumbling slightly she caught herself and stood her ground. Kagome's head hung low. With her raven bangs covering her eyes from view, and both fists still tightly clenched at either side, Kagome responded in a voice dangerously low and soft; barely above a whisper.

"I didn't… I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't want any of this. I can't believe… that you even have the gall to even stand here before me and talk to me like I can't live without you."

Kagome slowly looked up; just in time for Hojo to see a single tear stream down her beautiful face and hurt written in her eyes.

"I don't need you Hojo, I really don't. You know just as well as I do that our marriage was for convenience for our families' businesses. You should know better than I, that our friendship as well as our love for one another died that day…when we both said 'I do'. I can't… can't do this anymore Hojo… it hurts too much. I wanted—I wanted to marry for love. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the man that I can't get out of my mind. I'm tired! I'm tired of pretending to be the oh-so-perfect couple of Japan; smiling and waving at all of those damned cameras…when inside it feels like I'm going to die. So please, please Hojo for _your sake…_don't think for one second that _'I need you'._

TUESKE KOENAMI

The pale moonlight illuminated off of his naked body, making it seem as though the half dog demon was a god; his beautiful hair giving off an eerie silver glow about the room. He stared out the huge glass window, looking down upon Tokyo in his pent house hotel room at the 'Four Souls Hotel'.

His partner that lay in bed close by was starting to stir.

She gazed upon him for a brief moment, trying her best to enjoy the scene before her. There before her stood a god himself, standing there in all of his glory. Seeing him naked in the pale moonlight turned her on. Never in a million years would she had ever thought that Inuyasha: Japan's biggest and most famous playboy, want her as his playmate.

Propping her head in her hand while she continued to lay on her side she spoke, still staring at Inuyasha's backside.

"Chi wants to know what Inuyasha is thinking about."

Still staring out of the huge glass window, Inuyasha answered.

"Nothing much Chi, (sigh) I was just thinking…I was just thinking about us."

A look of concern fell upon Chi's face; she sat up completely not thinking once about covering herself.

"What is there to think about? Chi doesn't understand."

Without even turning around Inuyasha could tell that Chi had her famous confused look upon her face, and for once he did not want to see it.

Inuyasha turned around and walked towards the bedroom door, picking up his white Armani shirt. Still refusing to look at her Inuyasha began to put on his shirt all the while looking for his pants.

"You don't need this Chi. You're a good girl…you don't need a dog like me who's just gonna hit and run. You need a man who's gonna take care of you and stay by you side…"

Inuyasha finally found his black Armani pants over by the grand mahogany chair; where he had thrown his shoes. Having his pants on he then sat in the mahogany chair; putting on his shoes.

"…Aren't you tired of being like this Chi? I mean…sneaking around the way we do. You need a better life for yourself, but not like this."

Inuyasha finally looked up only to find Chi standing there naked before him.

She had started to cry.

He wondered to himself how on earth could he give up such a beauty such as her. Her long blonde hair barely touched her feet; while her busty figure and well sized breast cried for attention from any man that may pass by her. But he knew why, he wanted Chi to find herself a good man; one that would take care of her and gave her all that she needed and wanted. Not some ignorant baka like him that was only using her for his pleasure.

"But…Chi doesn't want her life any other way. Chi wants Inuyasha with her. Chi wants Inuyasha in bed doing all of the things he does to her to make Chi feel good. Doesn't Inuyasha want that for Chi too?"

She looked at him, cocking her head to the side while she waited for his answer. He stood up now completely dressed; he started for the door.

Chi took a step to follow him.

"DON'T! (sigh) Don't follow me Chi, not this time."

"Chi?"

Reaching in his pocket Inuyasha took out some money and sat it on the table next to the door. Turning the knob, Inuyasha slightly opened the door and paused for a brief moment without turning to look at her.

"There's some money for a cab to get you home and to buy yourself something to eat, I won't be back…not this time."

And with that Inuyasha opened the door completely and stepped out of the room without looking back. He closed the door behind him now standing in the living room area of the pent house. He stared upon the darkness of the room; only the light from moon lit the room partially, and even that seemed to grow dim. He listened for a brief moment, listening to Chi's soft sobs of despair. Inuyasha walked across the room towards the door that would allow him to leave all of this behind forever….

…..Inuyasha stood in the elaborate hallway of the 'Four Souls Hotel' his hung low, and sadness written across his face. He let out a long and ragged sigh before he continued on.

"It's for the best Chi…it's for the best."

TUESKE KOENAMI

I'm done! I'm done! I can't believe after all of this time and waiting and all the writer's block that I am finally done! I am so happy! (Tear) Anyways, I hope that all of you will enjoy what I have written. I did! I also hope that you will all take the time to REVIEW! YAY!

Domo, Aritgatou Gozaimasu!

Tueske Koenami


End file.
